<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【温湛】服侍某人真是累死了 by kawayina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567864">【温湛】服侍某人真是累死了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina'>kawayina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all湛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【温湛】服侍某人真是累死了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一日入寝后，温若寒翻来覆去睡不着，总觉得似乎少了什么，心里痒痒的。他见蓝湛又背对着自己睡觉，没忍住拍过对方肩膀，冷声道：“蓝二公子，你睡了没？”</p><p>“唔。。”蓝湛支吾了一声，不悦地动了动，又将脑袋埋进了被子里。</p><p>“你能醒过来侍奉一下本座再睡吗？”见人又摆出一副爱理不理的态度，温若寒扯着蓝湛睡衣，握住对方肩膀硬是把人转了过来，不耐烦道，“你醒不醒？”</p><p>“吵死了。。”睡到一半被硬生生闹醒，蓝湛揉过惺忪睡眼，满脸写着不情愿，慢慢吞吞道，“睡觉。。”</p><p>“不许睡。”感觉蓝湛似乎又快彻底阖上眸子，温若寒干脆把人从床上捞了起来，直接抵在墙壁上，抬起对方下巴对着那两片薄唇吻了上去。</p><p>“真香，看来往浴池里撒花瓣是对的。”心里默默赞叹，温若寒趁着蓝湛毫无防范，轻而易举地将软舌探入口腔，感受着对方唇舌间清甜气息，愈发满足。</p><p>“唔。。”半晌后，蓝湛竟是被吻醒了，他瞪大了眸子，却冷不防与温若寒充斥情欲的炽热视线对视，吓得往后一缩，气急下狠狠打了对方肩膀一掌。</p><p>“醒了？”温若寒在小娘鼻尖轻轻啄了一口，笑道，“终于醒了。”</p><p>“你做什么。。”蓝湛把身上松开的衣物稍裹紧些，忍不住抬起双腿想把人踢下床。</p><p>“侍奉本座。”温若寒向来言简意赅，一双红瞳将对方牢牢锁定。</p><p>感到下体仍隐隐胀疼，蓝湛臀部磨擦着床褥往后退去，冷冷道：“不行，之前你太用力，我，还疼着。。”</p><p>“你每天都疼。”温若寒不悦道，“娇气。”</p><p>“是真的。。”蓝湛手足无措，随手拉过被子裹住了身子，委屈的都快哭出声来，“发炎。。今日还上了药。。”</p><p>“这么严重？”见对方红了眼眶，温若寒蹙眉道，“本座怎不知，让我看看。”</p><p>“没事。。”意识到尊上要来搂自己，蓝湛又往后退了退。半晌，感觉对方似乎想做出妥协，小娘恨不得倒头就睡。然而，蓝湛无意间瞥见了温若寒裆部完全鼓起，尺寸看着有些吓人，又有些心软了。</p><p>他知道，要彻底压制住性欲，还是很难受的。此时，蓝小娘有些羞涩地将手触碰上了温若寒鼓起的裆部，另一只手指了指自己唇部，闷闷道：“我，我帮你。。”</p><p>“今日怎如此有良心？”温若寒摸过蓝湛冰凉凉的额头，笑道，“本座还当你发烧了。”</p><p>“你要不要。。”蓝湛瞪了对方一眼，凶道，“不然我睡了。”</p><p>“废话。。”说罢，温若寒褪去了睡裤，这不，一根粗长的大家伙弹了出来，还晃动了一下。</p><p>蓝湛也不是第一次见自己男人的肉棒，毕竟早就用后面感受过无数遍了。此时，意识到温若寒正盯着自己看，小娘转过脑袋，冷冷道：“你，别看。。”</p><p>“真可笑，又不是第一次了。”虽是嘴上调侃了几句，温若寒还是抬起了头，假装不再去看。不过，他还是用余光偷偷瞥了一眼蓝湛，只见对方一脸犹豫地握住了自己性器根部，碰到两颗沉甸甸的囊袋时，手还抖了一下。</p><p>蓝湛强忍住让人反胃的尿骚味，张嘴含入了一个头，两腮微鼓地缓缓吞吐着。小娘看似生疏的技术，却把温若寒伺候的长叹不止。他看着蓝湛粉白的脸蛋一鼓一鼓的，模样甚是可爱，舒服的都快上天了。</p><p>这不，身下性器又胀大了几寸。</p><p>“唔。。唔。。”向小猫一样边舔边吞，渐渐地，蓝湛眼眶开始红肿，嘴巴也因为一直张着，逐渐僵硬。他缓缓抬眸略过温若寒，却见对方一脸得意舒适的模样，实在是气不过，把性器吐出后便在那龟头上“咬”了一口。</p><p>“蓝湛！”方才还舒服的上天，这会儿温若寒感觉下体一痛，忍不住破口大骂道，“你找死？！”</p><p>“你怎么。。”蓝湛张开嘴巴不停喘气，两片薄唇愈显红润，哆嗦道，“还不射。。”</p><p>“只能说明你技术不行。”温若寒冷肃道，“继续。”</p><p>蓝湛什么也没说，也没注意到温若寒渐渐憋不住，欲望就快全部爆发出来，只自顾自地握住粗长的紫黑肉棒，再次吞了进去。</p><p>“唔！”谁知此时，温若寒突然按住了小娘后脑勺，往前用力顶胯，直接把性器整根强塞入对方嘴里。</p><p>“唔。唔。。！”突如其来的深喉，让蓝湛难受的憋出了眼泪。他瞪着眸子，脑袋被人狠狠按住，头发又被拽着，喉咙口的异物感挤压的人快要窒息。</p><p>“唔。。唔。。”嘴里含着大棒，脑袋被按住被迫反复吞咽，硕大的阳具在蓝湛看似薄小的嘴巴里进进出出。渐渐的，小娘面染红霞，泪如雨下，极为抗拒地推着对方胳膊，艰难地想获得呼吸权利。</p><p>“唔。。”他不停地挣动着。</p><p>这小嘴又湿又润，甚至可以当成后穴。温若寒在里面来回捅了数十下后，最终喟叹一声，终于是精关失守，尽数射在了蓝湛嘴里。</p><p>被持续灌入大量精液，蓝湛迫不得已全部吞了下去。他喉咙口又疼又痒，眼眶周围红了一大片，脸蛋儿也已然一片桃粉，一双琉璃浅瞳狠狠瞪着温若寒，活像有什么深仇大恨似的。</p><p>“可以了。”温若寒将性器拔了出来，拍了拍蓝湛肿起来的脸颊，见对方嘴角流出来的唾液里混杂着大量精液，笑道，“你这嘴，不错。”</p><p>“唔。。咳咳。。”蓝湛推开了对方手，刚才吞进去了大量精液，不知为何胃里突然很难受。他挪到了床边，单手撑着桌角，一手捂住胸口，一连干呕了好几下，最终竟是将大量粘稠液体全部呕了出来。</p><p>“呃。。咳咳。。唔。。”半晌后，蓝湛瘫倒在榻上，眼角还在不停地渗出泪水。他瞪着温若寒，嘴唇又红又肿，双眸无神，看着模样十分痛苦。</p><p>“你又怎么了。。”方才一瞬间，温若寒竟有些手足无措，他摸上了蓝湛胸口，一连拍了好几下，“很难受？”</p><p>“睡了。。”蓝湛拉过被子盖在了身上，缓缓阖上眸子，“地板，脏了，你去擦一下。。”</p><p>温若寒沉着气下床收拾，弄干净后才钻回被窝。他见小娘已经睡着，想到身下欲望也全部发泄，心里还是甜滋滋的。只不过，尊主心里还是不太放心：蓝湛以前明明没这么“娇弱”，最近这是怎么了，稍微霸道点碰碰，就难受成这样了？</p><p>“唔。。”半晌后，感觉有人搂住了自己，蓝湛迷迷糊糊喊了一句，“疼。。”</p><p>“真是的，明儿本座给你请大夫看看得了。”温若寒无奈道，又哄了哄小娘。</p><p> </p><p>第二日一醒，温若寒便去喊大夫过来，冷冷道：“你帮着看看，夫人说他那里。。疼，喉咙也疼。。”</p><p>“是，尊上。。”大夫习惯性地先为蓝湛把过脉象，结果，竟是沉默了大半晌。</p><p>“你怎么回事？磨磨蹭蹭的。”温若寒不悦道。</p><p>“尊上，夫人，好像有喜了。。”</p><p>“什么？！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>